


The cage

by Bailey_y



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 那么痛苦，为什么不放手呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线混乱。  
> 非典型ABO, 男性角色怀孕。

佩普买过一个岛。

在他笑眯眯的告诉记者，等他退役，谁也找不到他时候，这岛已经买了好几年了。

岛在南太平洋，靠近汤加。大小也就够盖个度假酒店，岛上没有河流山坡，郁郁葱葱的椰子树给浅金的沙滩投下成片阴凉。水源靠净化海水，相当先进。但补给要提前半个月预约，住在庞艾附近的联络人是一个巧克力肤色的波利尼西亚人，皮肤上布满了鲨鱼齿痕。

佩普在房子都建好之后去看过两次，一回是检验成品，另一回是今年初，他飞去庞艾找到波利尼西亚人，和他讨论木头别墅需要新添加的房间和设计。他在通讯录找了找自己记忆深处的那个波利尼西亚人，名字有些忘记了，只记得M开头，他搜索了M，盯着穆里尼奥头像看了许久之后终于想起那个日常跟鲨鱼格斗的男人叫莫埃斯特奇里斯。

他用自己全部的语言能力终于把日期和需求向莫埃斯表达清楚之后，扔下手机，闭上眼睛，靠在家里的墙上深深的吸了口气。

接着，他按亮了屏幕，找出了另一个M开头姓氏的号码，望向窗外华灯初上的曼彻斯特。

若泽不得不说电视台的想法虽然清奇，但是效果真的不错，无论是网络直播的反响，还是现场他与温格先生轻松友好的对谈。大家最爱看的，不过是经年对手一笑泯恩仇。这还真是一点都不新鲜。

所有录制都结束那一刻，他取下眼镜，揉了揉被压的有些印记的鼻梁，听到小助理在耳边试探的问他，克洛普先生等在更衣室，您要去会面吗？

他有些错愕的抬头，那人刚赢下欧冠，此时不该被媒体包的像个粽子么，倒是怎么脱得身？他赶紧起身，跟温格先生握了手，就匆匆朝更衣室走去。

门都没有推到三十度，就被里面一只暴力的手捉住衣领捞了进去，啪的一声门在身后又锁了起来。小助理盯着摔在脸上的门愣了几秒，决定自己应该提前回宾馆。

“我没有多少时间”，是新晋欧冠总冠军，红军主教约尔根克洛普，在这伟大的晚上，和若泽说的第一句话。若泽翻了个白眼，“那你干嘛来？”他嗔怪道。

克洛普笑呵呵的抱着他不撒手，浑身湿乎乎的，一股香槟和汗液混杂的糟糕味道。若泽皱着眉头把他推的远一点，有点嫌弃的瞥了他一眼，但还是任由他在自己脖颈处蹭来蹭去。

“我今晚可以去找你吗？”约尔根在他轻微凸起的静脉出含混的问。“顺便说你今天真好看，白衬衫太适合你了。”

若泽弯起一边嘴角，总算抬起手臂拥住了眼前高大的男人，像撸一条金毛巡回犬一样抚摸着他的后背，在他胸口点了点头算是答应了。“可惜不能带你在马德里逛逛”，他说，带着半真半假的遗憾。

约尔根闻言却笑的像鲨鱼一样，牙齿恨不得露出一百多颗，眼睛弯的已经看不到了，刚要亲上去，被轻却坚定的敲门声打断了。

“我也差不多要走了，晚上我再向你讨祝贺礼物，你的房卡我拿走一张。”他伸手整理了下若泽的白衬衫，捋了捋被他弄湿的衣领，抱歉的抿嘴笑了笑。若泽从挂在臂弯的外套口袋里找出房卡，将其中一张放在他手心，摆摆手叫他快走。

敲门声又响了起来，约尔根最后亲了一下他的头顶，开门出去是却愣在当场。

“哦嗨，克洛普先生，恭喜您夺冠。”外面一个异常熟悉的声音真诚而含混的说，被约尔根完全遮住了视线，若泽走到门边，外面压低的帽沿下，露出一个胡子非常狂野的梅西。

“里奥！”约尔根回过神来，与梅西文明的握了手。

里奥看着眉头轻蹙的若泽笑了笑，与赶着离开的克洛普点头示意，便跟着若泽进了更衣室。

约尔根对着关门的若泽做出了个“什么情况？？？”的表情，若泽耸了耸肩表示不清楚，然后冷静的摔上了门。

“你有5分钟收拾行李。”里奥环视了马竞演播室旁边并不算大的更衣室，并没有看到任何行李，只有一件西装外套搭在座椅后背。“啊。”

若泽靠着门抱起手臂，平静的说，“我的行李在宾馆，据我所知我明天并没有行程需要跟你走。”

里奥垂下脑袋，有点不好意思的笑了笑，“你接下来一个月也没什么行程，你的下一次电视台节目在下月15号。”接着他抬起手揉了揉眼睛，很困的样子，“不好意思我这么闯进来，但是佩普说跟你不要拐弯抹角比较好，而且确实时间也不多，飞机在你们宾馆顶层的停机坪，你可以让刚才匆匆出门的助理小姐梅里斯帮你送来。不送也行，佩普说人来就可以。所以在记者发现之前，你得跟我走。”

他仿佛在描述别人的故事一般，温和腼腆的说出这段又无礼又颐指气使的话，甚至还打了半个哈欠。

这印证了若泽最初看到梅西的猜测---确实是佩普派来的人---他感觉好像被什么人握住了心脏。

若泽按下老生常谈的无力，连嫉妒都嫉妒不起来，毕竟这是他妈的梅西---他承认他一切被赞誉的美好，也接受他在佩普心中无可动摇的地位。

他低头抿了抿嘴。然后抬头平静的望着这个即使胡子一把，也还是藏不住生性害羞的小男孩，“但我为什么要跟你走呢？”

“因为你十二年前欠他一个解释？” 梅西说完偏着头好奇的打量着他，而他用尽了全身力气才克制住没有颤抖。

他深吸一口气，试图不要在声音里暴露出太多的动摇。“他告诉你的？”

梅西好脾气的摇摇头笑着说，“他什么都没说，他只告诉我，你若要问为什么，就这么讲，你就会跟我走了。”

若泽不自觉的咬住下唇内侧，拿起化妆镜前的手机，致电给小助理梅里斯。


	2. Chapter 2

若泽站在梅西私人飞机的洗手间，盯着镜子里的人。白衬衫领口的香槟渍已经干涸，留下些蜷曲的水痕。瞪着自己的人面部线条不复年轻的尖锐，而是柔润的弧度。眼角的皱纹也昭示着岁月的刻痕，只有绷紧的唇角是仍有决绝和倔强。他偏过头看到颈弯被克洛普胡渣蹭到发红的皮肤，竟然依然没有退烧。倒是一个明显的漏洞，若是被佩普看到，他又要——，他猛地拍了下洗手池，唾弃自己像被佩普埋了指令在神经里，条件反射的在意他的想法。自己亲了谁睡了谁被谁抱在怀里温存，又关佩普什么事呢。

他泼了些水在脸上，扯过纸巾胡乱擦干，愤恨的把湿哒哒的纸巾，连同，佩普若是看到会皱着眉头把他手拨开，用毛巾把他仔细擦干净，再涂些娘炮兮兮鬼知道是什么的护肤品在他脸上，命令他自己揉均匀，这样的画面，一起用力丢进了垃圾桶。

已经太多年过去了若泽，他跟自己说。太他妈多年了。

求求你忘记。

梅西坐在一个冰酒桶旁边靠着窗，头已经要垂到胸口了。若泽简直有点可怜这孩子，怎么就甘愿被那个控制狂抓在手心里捏圆搓扁呢。这显然已经过了里奥日常的睡觉时间，他还顾及飞机上有佩普交代要照顾的客人，没有放平豪华的座椅躺下。当他被一只手温柔的托起脑袋放直，又调平了椅背时，也只是勉强挣开一只眼看了看若泽，然后呜呜隆隆的说了句香槟在桶里，就抱住靠垫就睡得人事不省。

若泽不可抑制的弯起嘴角，在头顶的储物格找出了条毯子盖在他身上。

他坐在酒桶另一侧，看着世界球迷捧在手心的怕摔了的球王睡得像个孩子。他轻轻的从酒桶里捞出那瓶香槟，盯着酒标出了会儿神，给自己到了一杯，看着欢脱的气泡在晶莹的郁金香杯里升腾。最终他起身走到飞机头部，看到休息间的空乘小姐，问起了航程的终点，得知要去往汤加，航程30小时，中途要在阿联酋，日本分别补给，直到汤加境内的法穆阿图国际机场。这个名字以他只看过奥运会开幕式汤加王国选手入场镜头的地理知识来讲非常陌生。他又问，然后呢？空乘小姐温和的笑着说，之后梅西先生的飞机会返航，您会被移交其他人负责。他皱着眉头想问其他人是谁呢，但突然意识到既然是佩普安排的，那么空乘小姐可能并不知道。这很像佩普会做的事，安排好每个人负责的部分，相互不通有无，只有他知道所有的线索，只有他控制着全局。他谢过她，互相点头示意，便准备和里奥一样先睡一觉。

飞机遇上气流有些颠簸，一个轻柔的女声在压低声音说了些什么，对面有人用软糯的西班牙语悄声应着知道了，谢谢。他偏过头睁开眼，看到了一个现在头发和胡子一样狂野的梅西。

梅西正盯着他们之间矮几上的两个郁金香杯发呆。靠近他的这一侧是满的，另一只是梅西的，昨晚他并没有用过。

这孩子又在哪里神游，他有点好笑的想着，坐起身，皱巴巴的毯子掉在大腿上。他望向窗外，白亮的云翳有些刺眼。他抬起手看了看表，时区还在西班牙，凌晨5点半，他直起身，想起并没有跟克洛普说明自己晚上并不会在宾馆。

他也就只有那么一点点抱歉，起身想要找手机给他打个电话。然后听到梅西仿佛自言自语了什么。

“你说什么？” 他回头问到。

梅西总算把目光从郁金香杯上移开，眼神仿佛在场上盯着足球一眼的专注，他被看得突然清醒。

“这个酒庄这一年的年份香槟非常稀少。你们都在西班牙的时候，有一年佩普甚至托了昂利休假的时候去找了法国兰斯的酒庄庄主。” 梅西把那瓶昂贵至极的香槟从已经化掉的酒桶里捞出来，用餐巾布小心的擦干，打量着带着水光璀璨夺目的金色金属酒标。

若泽仿佛知道猜到故事的走向，下意识的绷紧了嘴角。梅西接着说道，“最终昂利带着它回到西班牙时，佩普太开心了，但他实在抱不动昂利，他就回头把我抱住转了三圈。”

他圆圆的手指尖在繁复的花纹处婆娑，抬起头笑了笑说，“好笑的是，他自己生日的时候并没有开这瓶酒，却在他生日后一周的某一天把他丢在了我家，让我处置，送人，请客，自己喝掉，随便都好。”

若泽心下警铃大作，他抿起了嘴唇，深吸一口气，防卫的说道，“送给你那也很正常，你是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人。”

梅西望着他的笑容柔软到仿佛有一丝溺爱。像在看自己小儿子拒绝吃饭时，无奈好笑又有些心疼。若泽一瞬间有些恍惚到底谁才是年长那一个。

“我也是很多年后才把这个拼图拼好。你的生日在他之后一周。佩普一点都不喜欢香槟，他只喜欢超市里买DOC级的便宜餐酒。而你，在一次欧足联的晚宴party上，碰巧坐在我的旁边，你越过我对我身边出生在兰斯的助教说，兰斯有着世界上最好的酒庄，他们家1972年白雪香槟无与伦比。”

里奥平静的说出这个故事，没有咄咄逼人，没有评头论足，只是陈述一个别人的故事。

故事里的人低下头，看到自己的手有些抖。

“问题是，”梅西又说道。“你没有道理不喝它。你身体好的很，佩普也没道理叮嘱我四遍要好好照顾你。还有，在你睡着的时候，手一直保护着你的腹部。”

接着梅西猝不及防的起身扬起一只手向他探过来。

他根本来不及思考下意识的后退一步，微微拱起后背侧身捂住了小腹。  
而梅西的手并没有碰到他就收回，他们瞪着彼此对峙了几秒，终于里奥上前一步，把防御姿势被逼到靠在机舱吧台上的他收紧在怀里。

他有些脱力的闭上眼睛，明白梅西已经什么都知道了。

“对不起。”里奥在他耳边说。“我不是故意想要吓唬你，只是想要确认。”

他拉过他坐在座椅上，看着他的眼睛认真的说，“我真的希望你或者佩普能告诉我，你怀孕了，这样我可以带着我的医生。”

“不。”若泽别过头。“只有我家人，我的医生，和佩普知道，我可以……这样。”

梅西点点头。“我没有想要刺探你的隐私。我对别人的事情说实话真的不算很在意。哪怕你现在把皮肤脱下来宣布你是m78星球来的外星人我对你得看法也不会有什么不一样。”

梅西自言自语的说完，听到若泽噗嗤的笑出来。他也笑了笑，觉得佩普对喜欢的人要好看这件事情是认真的。眼前人的笑容堪比雨后挂虹。

“但我还是很抱歉，全世界都假设你是β，也许你并不想有别人知道你真实的属性。”里奥严肃的说。

若泽笑着摆摆手，“这事儿怪不到你头上。佩普混蛋瓜迪奥拉在远程操控你却不告诉你真相的时候，就该知道你这么聪明的人，想明白是早晚的事。”

里奥哈哈哈的笑出声，“我们快要到阿联酋了，你想要下去走走吃个早餐吗？”

若泽站起来伸了个懒腰，往盥洗室走去，没有回头的说，“带路吧诺坎普的小国王，顺便，你的飞机上能洗澡吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

事实证明，即使足球圈首富如梅西，私人飞机上想要能洗澡也是不太符合基本法。

但一旦不能洗澡，若泽就会很暴躁。特别是领口还带着香槟味和另一个阿尔法的口水。

“你知道香槟里的酒精挥发掉后闻上去有多可怕吗？喏！”他把领子拽起来凑到梅西鼻子下面，梅西反应敏捷的回身就钻到他身后去了。

“不用了！我站在这里都能闻到克洛普的香水味！”梅西边后退边叫到。

“正是！！你想被佩普弄死吗？”若泽想到了什么，有些懊恼的揪起了头发。“不，他不会舍得怎么样你的，他只会折磨我！”

梅西靠在吧台上笑得腰都弯了，想起那些年和伊涅斯塔哈维伊布像小学生一样被佩普训斥的岁月。看来若泽也深受其害。突然间两人就仿佛结成了统一战线。

“其实佩普叫人定了宾馆的，我们可以呆上一天，也让飞了一晚的克洛狄和辛蒂丝休息一下。”

梅西看着若泽眯着眼瞪着自己。“怎么了？我的机长女士和空乘小姐又不是机器人，三十小时肯定要休息呀？”

“他还做了什么你没有告诉我的？”若泽慢悠悠的走过来。梅西一瞬间想到了内，因为全然自信的步频和摆动手臂的弧度。虽然内这么走的时候像只南美丛林的虎猫，而若泽像一只圆滚滚的雪豹。

然而即使是怀孕的雪豹也一样是最凶猛强悍的猫科动物之一，压迫感在一个斜睨间表露无疑，梅西这辈子说实在的也没怕过什么人，但他对若泽有点想要轻拿轻放的错位感。仿佛他满身的刺其实都是软肋，他是需要绝对坦诚相待的对象，大概是对待一个亲近的长辈才有的珍视与敬爱。

“你的护照是你到了马德里就被拿走了的。你就不好奇我怎么知道梅里斯的名字？如果你一直在新闻直播间，那你看到了电视采访克洛普的时候，他提到夺冠后第一个电话就是佩普打来的。他之后打电话给我，但他声音听上去异常的累。他只说了，‘去找他，里奥，现在’，这几个字就挂掉了。我本来在附近观战看的快睡着了，比赛真的踢得很一般啊，不过大赛踢成这样也是正常——” 若泽眼睛眯的更厉害了。梅西举手投降接着说，“我来的时候遇上了阿根廷的记者认出我来，被耽搁了一会儿，否则按佩普的想法，估计克洛普昨夜连你一根头发都摸不到。”

他倒豆子一样说完，意识到似乎自己也脱不了干系，低头玩起了衣袖。若泽重重的出了口气，拍拍他的肩膀说，“你现在知道我不洗澡后果有多严重了？”

“不堪设想。”梅西一哆嗦。

“嗯，欢迎到我的世界。”揉了揉他一头乱毛，好心的安慰他，“他不需要知道这些事，你不说就没人知——但又一想，知道又怎样？这他妈根本就不干他的事，我又没有背着他偷情，他也不是我男朋友！”若泽越说越气，手臂都挥舞起来了。梅西有点好笑的看着私下里一直非常文质彬彬的穆里尼奥像在场上一样张牙舞爪，坏心眼儿的附和道，“就是，他绑架你的时候就已经有错在先了！！”

“你一个帮凶有什么资格骂他的啊？！”

梅西假装被冒犯的倒抽一口气，“说好的一致对外呢？怎么矛头又拐弯了！”

若泽啪的捂住脸。梅西笑嘻嘻的过去搂住他往机舱门口走，迪拜到了。

若泽看到宾馆总统套房的第一句话是，“操。” 梅西皱了皱眉头推门进去，然后回头斥责他说，“有孩子在呢你就不能文明点。再说你又不是没住过总统套房。”

若泽看了圈身后心想哪里来的孩子，然后想起自己肚子里有一个。不由得翻了个白眼然后若有所指的望着梅西，保持着视线交流从他身边经过，说，“我和佩普之前住的‘正是’这间总统套房，如果你知道我意思的话。”

这回轮到梅西操了。紧接着的是ewwwwwww，ewwwwwwwewwwww，“麻烦你告诉我你们在哪干过我可以用警戒线围起来谢谢。”

“Meh~”若泽说，环视了一下四周，“这个床——”

“OK！我今天晚上睡沙发——”他把行李丢在地板，把自己扔上了客厅里那个看上去就很舒服的沙发。

“——是没有呆过的，这个沙发嘛，两次。”若泽说完好整以暇的抱着手臂，站在沙发前居高临下的看着五座金球奖得主天下最棒的梅西选手，只见他的面部表情进入慢放状态，笑容逐渐消失，机械的抬头挺身，战战兢兢的起立，拒绝与若泽有任何眼神交流，沉默的开始扒自己刚挨到沙发的黑色阿迪达斯连帽衫，若泽在旁边笑得要打嗝了，终于在梅西开始脱自己裤子的时候，他好心伸手抓住了里奥纹着漂亮芙蕖的手臂，跟他说都是逗他的，作为绑架他的惩罚，并附赠一个挑逗的眨眼。

梅西彷佛被救赎一般抬头说了句感谢上帝，然后推了若泽一把叫他快去洗澡，然后自己抱着衣服和包转向了另外一间浴室。

他们最终一起吃了不算早的早饭，并真情实感的复盘起刚刚发生的整场比赛，若泽本来以为梅西要问起他和佩普的事，但可见梅西坦诚自己对别人的事情并没有特别在意的时候句句属实。他出于关爱家人朋友的心帮助他信任的人，但对别人的隐私毫无试探。若泽望着全神贯注盯着巨大电视屏幕一针见血的双方战略战术的梅西，完全可以明白佩普是以怎样的心态爱着这个孩子的。

“我虽然不喜欢你的打法，但是如果克洛普在这个时段能把防守策略调整成你的样子，他们就不会赢的这么困难了。”梅西吃着蛋卷偏过头对若泽说。

“唔”，若泽想了想说，但是范戴克一个人已经足够防守那边一片，并不需要再调回中场，这样进攻会就会——fuck，我还没有告诉克洛普我昨晚不在。”

梅西一脸冷漠的说，“你真是个很差劲的男……炮友。”

他掏出被遗弃在远方外套里的手机，回嘴道，“你怎么知道他不是我男朋友呢。”

梅西偏过头说，“嗯，如果你认真的跟他在一起了，我想佩普不会叫我来‘绑架’你？”

若泽看着手机屏幕上16个未接来电，心不在焉的答道，“佩普也不是什么都知道的。”

梅西没有回答。他起身去了隔壁间的卧室，关门前对若泽说了句晚安。


	4. Chapter 4

他们当时确实没有在床上，或是梅西跳上去的沙发睡过。倒不是说即使睡过，六星酒店在几年内也不知道清洗过多少次或整套换新了，他毕竟也要照顾到梅西的纯洁心灵的完好。想到这里他不禁莞尔，欺负小朋友着实太有趣。

他走到沙发背后整面落地玻璃的窗前，一百多层的视野极佳，迪拜光鲜的，昏黄的一面，在灼灼阳光下，一览无余。他上手撑在窗前，额头抵着厚度有五厘米的钢化玻璃，疲惫的闭上眼睛。

他们只在这面窗前做过。

面对着着天空地面连成一片的星光。

他浑身赤裸着被佩普压在窗前，被他从背后进入，乳头贴在冰凉的玻璃上敏感的变得坚挺，他的阴茎被佩普攥在手里不得解脱，佩普的声音和气味，连同他硕大的阴茎撑满了他的身体，他的身体和心脏一下一下被佩普深重的撞击侵袭着。

“若泽，若泽。” 佩普在他耳边沙哑的唤他，“让我标记你好不好？” 他有些可怜巴巴的请求着，胯下的动作却没有半点可怜。

若泽被他顶的腿在打颤几乎撑不住身体，大脑眼神都涣散的聚不了焦，通常在这样的时刻他大概会答应佩普一切要求，我们换个位置好不好？你来骑我好不好？我要用加入手指操你喽？若泽我想看你不被碰触自己射出来，若泽我想把你捆起来。一切与性相关的玩法都可以。但是标记两个字是禁忌。十几年前是，十几年后依然是。

他混沌成一团的大脑对这两个字依旧敏感，呻吟到嗓子太哑无法发声，他在被撞击到支离破碎的间隙里不断的摇头，只发得出微弱的喉音。

但佩普还是咬了上来，只是不在腺体。他知道佩普的自尊不允许他在被拒绝的情况下强行标记，他不晓得佩普当时的在想些什么，有什么感觉，他只感到佩普泄愤一样的在他脖颈的另一侧撕咬，很痛，但没有到见血的地步。接着脸颊也被他修长有力的手指捏住，被他噙住嘴唇，又是一番虐待一样的撕咬。若泽后庭被凶狠的撞击的同时嘴巴也被咬住，过速的呼吸很快就呛住了口水，咳嗽的同时，眼睛里有什么湿乎乎的东西涌出来，他用力的眨了眨眼，逼出那些没用的脆弱感，他发狠的咬回去，他也就只能容忍佩普的侵略到这一步了，绝对不可以完全丧失理智到哭泣求饶。然而当他感觉到体内一股热流冲刷过肠壁的时候，他向后靠去头刚好落在佩普的颈弯。他以为在镜面上会看到一个筋疲力尽涕泗横流的自己，却没想到对上佩普的眼睛。一瞬间他的五脏六腑都痛了起来，因为佩普望着他，平素那双冷静到偏执或是望向他眉头轻蹙眼神却盛着柔软迷恋的眼睛，如今浸泡在满面泪痕里的，仅剩无助。

这么痛苦为什么不放手呢。他当时想问他。

他现在也想这么问他，但他从未开口。他只是把与他所有的回忆都锁紧禁区，标记为不健康的，有害身心的危险品。

克洛普当时接到佩普电话的时候，还在更衣室被四处喷射而来的香槟追的抱头逃窜。比起香槟他当然更喜欢啤酒，但被喷射的满头满脸的时候，从气泡富裕的角度来讲，两者也没什么区别。

其实自从奖杯纳入囊中，手机一直在靠近大腿的口袋震动个不停，他实在是被痒的受不了，也是出于关心手机会不会被香槟浸湿死机的担心，他总算决定接一个电话。也是好巧不巧，这时刚好佩普的线路切了进来。他赶忙溜了出来，找到一个看上去废弃了的扫帚间。

他非常喜欢这个偶尔严肃阴沉的老对手，虽然英超冠军惜败，他也承认这个对手对他的球队士气和紧张感的积极影响。

“佩普！” 他接起电话嘴角已经裂到耳根了。

佩普隔着大洋和电波都感受到他的喜悦，他也不禁替他开心。“约尔根，祝贺你。”

“谢谢谢谢，你真好心还专门电话来。” 

“恩，毕竟关于下赛季，我还有更多的企图。现在先给你提个醒，让你不要太得意忘形了。”佩普戏谑的说。然后就听到约尔根爆发出一阵大笑，他简直可以想象这个像金色寻回犬一样的男人仰天大笑的样子。

“那真是太谢谢你的提醒了！不过你的电话刚好解救了我。”约尔根笑着说，没有详述。

“哦？你有别的要紧事？”

“嗯哼~”约尔根别说边往外走。压低了帽沿试图避开所有欢腾的人群。

“要紧过夺冠庆典？” 佩普攥紧了手机，指节泛白。

“唔，你知道若泽也在这里吧？”约尔根心无芥蒂的问他，“我现在要去找他，你们好像总是针锋相对，大概你不想要听这些？”

佩普咬紧了下唇，冷静的说，“怎么会呢，我和若泽早就不像在西班牙时候敌对了。那很好，若泽可以带你在西班牙逛逛，他可是知道很多有趣的酒吧和餐厅呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，好的，我可能没有空，但我会问问他。”克洛普欢快的说。

佩普闭上眼睛，压下自己想要摔掉手机的冲动，调整回心平气和的语气稳稳的说到，“那么在此祝贺你，你值得这一切。希望你们在西班牙玩的开心，就不打扰了，英国见吧。”

“谢谢你佩普，你真好。” 

挂下电话的一秒，佩普打通了梅西的号码。“里奥，去找他，现在。”


	5. Chapter 5

若泽试图给约尔根回电话，但是他一直没接。若泽并不紧张，约尔根生气了也只会直接发脾气，绝对不会躲着不见或是冷暴力。看了眼时差，西班牙已经是上午了。只是不知道利物浦全队是再呆一日还是直接回英国。他想了想，发了条短信给他。

“我去做个了结。大概一周回去，你的夺冠礼物等我回来翻倍。别打电话。”

放人鸽子还理直气壮，若泽自己都觉得恃宠而骄，可两人神经都比较粗壮，不拘小节，这点事儿几乎不成问题。其实想来克洛普连打十几个电话，最大的可能性是担心若泽安全。想到这里，他决定再发一条解释一下。

“我是去个岛顺便度假，信号不好。”

这也不算骗他吧！若泽安慰自己，嘴角不断上扬。他打开浴缸水龙头决定泡个澡，刻意避开了镜子中自己越来越圆润的身体和快掉光了的体毛---据医生说雄性Ω在怀孕期间胸口毛发会自动脱落，日益与雌性体征趋同，乳房也会充盈涨大方便哺乳。

泡在热水里他长长的舒了口气。到底还是低头看了眼自己的胸口，一只手轻轻的按上去，竟然浑身颤抖的抑制不住呻吟出声，他赶忙放手，专注于放松。可越是想要放松，身体越是紧绷，乳头都立起来了。以他惊人的自制力，他最终从热水里起身，去莲蓬头下迅速洗了洗，决定还是去骚扰隔壁房间的小朋友。

自从上次他没有克制欲望，在俄罗斯的宾馆房间自慰到昏倒，把跟着他四处出差的小助理吓个半死之后，他就决定他不可以自己呆着，现在的身体实在是敏感到碰触一下就会激起一股热潮，他也咨询过穆里尼奥家族里尚未家道中落时就照看他的医生，一位老到快要散架但是心态无比年轻，技术永远紧跟时代的葡萄牙绅士，据说是临近预产期荷尔蒙的变化导致的欲求不满，除了满足，无解。

操他妈的。若泽裹起浴袍想起自己也没有可以换的衣服，于是他一脸阴沉的跑去踹开了里奥的门。

佩普靠在船舷望着码头的渔民忙忙碌碌，旁边坐着不苟言笑，穿着波利尼西亚人传统服装的莫埃斯，本来莫埃斯的妻子瑞塔，一个褐色卷发，矮矮胖胖笑起来很和蔼的女士，也找出了一套想让佩普换上，但他觉得穿裙子会被若泽笑死，就有点害羞的拒绝了。

他只穿了简单宽松的T恤和深色短裤以及随时可以下海的夹拖。完美的度假打扮。

当他看到码头远处一辆熟悉的车子靠近时，立刻直起了身体，像船下走去，再次看到车子的时候，车上先下来的，是穿着阿迪达斯黑色连帽衫和运动裤的若泽。

幸好里奥衣服都会大几码，他笑着想。

他在人潮中对上若泽的眼睛。那一瞬间就像电影里演的那样，周围的人流匆匆熙熙攘攘，只有他们的时间静止了，他露出一个不知为何有些腼腆的笑，若泽翻了个白眼，自己走到了他的怀里。

他慌忙紧紧的抱住，把脸埋在胸口的脑袋上深深的吸了口气。然后看到远处靠在车上的里奥笑眯眯的抱着手臂。他在若泽脸颊留下一个吻，走向里奥，两人简短的说了几句什么，若泽环视着四周，没有注意。接着里奥跟他道别，他揉了一把小朋友的乱毛还在胡子上撸了一把，梅西一边给他一个拥抱一边四处躲，两人抱的像在玩扭扭乐。若泽跟他说谢谢这两天的照顾，里奥说很抱歉绑架了你。若泽摆摆手，说好说好说，下次见面让我进两个吧，里奥笑的更是见牙不见眼说看你再就业的情况吧，然后迅速的逃跑进车子里，熟练掉头一骑绝尘。

“你怎么从来没告诉我梅西是这种小机灵鬼。”他佯装生气的回头对佩普说，但是笑弯了的眼眉暴露了他对里奥喜爱。

佩普低下头笑着拉起他的手往前走，却被轻轻的甩开了。

他回头想要询问，若泽已经走过他身边径自向前了，“我看到你从那艘船下来的。”

佩普跟上，两人沉默着上了船，佩普介绍了莫埃斯和瑞塔给他，大家礼貌的打了招呼，莫埃斯提到了航程半小时就会到岛上，若泽跟佩普一样是语言天才，这么蹩脚的英文他硬是听懂了。甚至还友好的跟瑞塔寒暄了一下天气。他感觉到手机在震动就笑着说了不好意思便走到了船舷的栏杆处。

他感到佩普也跟了过来，就站在身后一步的距离，他咬住下唇，决定无视他，低头查看了一下短信。

“我一开始以为你出了什么事情。”

“我还去找了你的助理，半夜！！！！（半夜去打扰一位女士是罪恶！）她说你和里奥一起去岛上玩了，可你没有跟我说！我昨天有点生气了！”

若泽噗嗤笑出声，想打个电话过去问问那只金毛寻回犬生气了是会怎样，刚找出拨号页面，就被佩普从身后拥住。

他闭上眼睛，试图稳定住骤然加速的心跳。他们上次这么近，还是半年前他刚刚收到消息被解雇的时候。那时佩普在他耳边说着不要走的声音，佩普亲吻着他身体每一寸皮肤的热潮，佩普高潮时候皱着眉头嘶哑的呼喊着他的名字的样子，至今尚未消退。

他阻止自己陷入不合时宜的回忆，他深深地呼吸，让自己的心脏冷静下来。佩普在耳边说，别。

“别什么？”他尖锐的问。

“别打给他。”佩普的头埋在他肩膀上闷闷的说。

他一下子挣扎起来，佩普猝不及防的被撞开，皱着眉头一脸无辜。

“你要我来，我来了。你想要十二年前的解释，我会给你个解释。现在我打个电话，你也要管吗？” 若泽冷漠的质问他。

佩普突然没有了表情，只是看着他。那双速来眉目嫣然的眼睛深不见底，看的若泽一阵心悸。他转过身望向远处碧波荡漾的大洋，一座郁郁葱葱的小岛就在不远处了。他疲惫的倚在栏杆上，他非常不擅长对身后这个人保持怒火，每次都耗尽全身力气。“我知道你也需要一个了结。在这么漂亮的地方结束，也挺好的。”他回头对佩普苦笑了一下。

而佩普还是没什么表情，但若泽看到他以微弱的角度点了点头。

若泽关上了手机，塞进了口袋。

船只靠近海岸的浅摊就停住了。佩普率先从船上跳下去，站在到小腿的澄澈海水里，向他伸出一只手，若泽若有什么最讨厌的事情，就是鞋子湿掉，他在英国下雨的日子如果不是必须，是绝对不会出门的，所以他站在小船的甲板上犹豫了起来。

佩普想起他的怪癖，噗嗤笑了起来，他招了招手说，你跳到我身上吧，就这么几步我可以抱你。

若泽感到脸颊烧了起来，他实在不想在身后的夫妻面前显得像个娇滴滴的富家女，连路都不会走。但是心里阴影不是努力就能克服的，所以他坐下开始脱鞋子。佩普居然敢大笑出声，他抬头瞪了他一眼，就被佩普拉了一下，不能保持平衡掉在他怀里了。他白眼要翻到天上去了，挣扎了一下佩普没有放手，几步就把他带到了没有海水浸湿的金色沙滩上。

“若泽，这里没有别人。”佩普在他耳边安抚的说。

“这可太难为情了，”若泽不理他，自顾自赌气的说，“要是被岛上其他游客看到你就等着提前退休吧！”

佩普把他稳稳的放在地上，笑眯眯的偏着头看他。

“干嘛，”若泽环顾了四周，椰子树四处都是，防晒的小伞和躺椅散落在不远处，远方的度假村看上去跟刚才港口旁边的建筑很像，很舒适温馨的木质建筑，不似普通度假村的豪华，“这个度假村很别致嘛，我以前怎么不知道有这种地方，马尔代夫现在越来越挤了，怎么这里这么少人？”

“因为这是我的私人领地，如果有外人来，报警器会叫的一海里以外都听得到。”

佩普倒着走了几步，“就像你说的，是个很好的结束的地方？” 他笑着望向若泽。

确实。若泽想着。最后一个礼拜。


	6. Chapter 6

约尔根在游街的时候没空想起跑掉了的情人，但是利物浦的大巴行进到人比较少的路段，大家都high不动摊到在地的时候，他终于还是不可抑制的感到了被遗弃。他坐在大巴一片烈火一样的红色中，暗金色的头发上落着几枚银色亮片。他脱下来眼镜衣服上蹭了蹭，以为没人看出自己缓缓从胜利的狂喜中剥离，就听到不远处萨拉赫小小声问德扬，boss今天耳朵都掉下来了哦，我们不是得了冠军嘛？

德扬哈哈哈的乐出声，本想叫萨拉赫不要多想，结果朝约尔根这边看过来，约尔根立刻警觉给他一个露出二十八颗后槽牙的笑容，然后见证了德扬笑容逐渐消失。他没有看着萨拉赫，试图最小程度减小嘴型却并没有减小声音的说，坏了，好像真的不对劲。

约尔根抓了一下脑袋说你们两个不要当面说我！

萨拉赫笑呵呵的在大巴地板上爬过来，绕过一个巨型的门将，最后一头卷毛都凑到克洛普脸上了，盯着他看了半晌，最终用还是很蹩脚的英文问道，“boss，你如果在等人电话的话，为什么不打过去呢？”

约尔根低头看了看手里才发现自己一直把手机攥的手里，并焦虑的来回拨弄。

“他叫我不要打。”

“他？”

“可他短信也不回我了。”

“他也许有重要的事情要做。”

“可他说他在度假。”

“不等你一起？”

“他甚至约了我见面，却什么都没说就去度假了。”

“而你居然似乎并没有生气？”

克洛普把萨拉赫搂过来说，“他可能有自己的理由。别介意，我们还有很多庆祝要严肃的参与呢。”

萨拉赫乖巧的把头靠在他身上，手臂搂住约尔根的后背拍了几下，点点头说，“如果你这么的信任他，也许他这时只是实在无法抽身。”

若泽倒不是无法抽身，只是单纯的舟车劳顿，佩普刚推开门，他已经径直走到木屋中央半圆形下沉式的米色沙发上瘫倒了，预产期只有一个月了，他现在极其容易累，更何况刚飞了半个地球。

“饿。” 他简要的说。

佩普不由自主的微笑，点头说好，转身去正对着客厅的开放式厨房忙活起来，莫埃斯白天刚把两个冰柜一个冰箱都装满了新鲜食材。

若泽托着恨不得有两百斤重的腹部直起身子，把自己挪到厨房间的长吧台旁坐好，撑着下巴看着佩普切胡萝卜。

“你累了就不要乱动，明明也有八个月了。”佩普没有抬头看他，边专注的切条边温柔的说。

若泽tss了一声，嗔怪道，“你这倒是知道我八个月了，绑架我的时候呢？” 佩普抿了嘴低声笑了几声。

虽然男性Ω怀孕不会像女性一样明显，但也明显在腹部囤积了不少的脂肪，若泽对自己走样的身体一直不敢直视，他虽然不是运动员身材，但也从没想过自己的肚子能隆起这么一个绵软柔和的弧。

佩普现在开始切洋葱了，若泽被刺激到眼睛开始流眼泪，佩普听到窸窸窣窣的声音抬头看到他眼睛红红的还在抽泣，下了一跳，赶忙放下刀洗了手过来把他抱在怀里，抚摸了一会后颈后背之后，半拖半抱的把他运到了楼上主卧的浴室，打开热水让他自己脱衣服泡一会儿。然后一步三回头的下楼接着做饭。

若泽脱下衣服随便丢在木地板，环视了一下蒸汽开始晕染的浴室，落地镜在远端，他猛地低下头不看它，赶忙钻进了浴缸。热水像救赎一样洗刷了他浑身每个毛孔。他把另一只手摊平放在小腹，偶尔也能感觉到里面有个小东西在生长，但从来没什么真实感。

他自从得知自己怀胎，依然该工作工作，该摔到摔到，似乎这小东西就算流产了也无妨。反而是佩普打从六个月前知道这件事，整个人都不对了，竟然时不时会发一些疑神疑鬼的问候过来，连若泽跑去俄罗斯冰球开赛，摔了一跤，就这点小事，都吓得他电话里声音都发着颤。若泽一直觉得好笑又莫名其妙，后来也直接跟他说过，真不一定是你的，你不要紧张。佩普当时看他的表情怪异到仿佛看到他开始打传控足球，但之后依旧过度关心他的一切行踪。

他想起佩普的表情噗嗤乐出声，抱着肚子沉在水池里只露出鼻子眼睛，突然间那小东西踹了他一脚---这倒不是第一次，但这次重到他差点呛到水，肚子也仿佛抽筋一样疼痛。他闷哼了一声，颤抖着手安抚着肚皮。好在这孩子老实，也就闹腾那么一下，就没事了。若泽长吁一口气，决定这几天对他好一点。

他毕竟只给了佩普和自己一个礼拜，之后他就会回去葡萄牙，在家里好好解决这个大麻烦。预产期一周后就回去赶下一个采访邀约。他似乎有些感到自己在刻意压低这整件事的重要性，只想平淡无奇的让它结束。这是很病态的逃避，但他必须如此，他一旦重视关心到一定程度，那他必然会放下心防，忍不住告诉孩子的父亲，进而想要他靠近，然后就会想要跟他永远永远在一起，那他当年要逃离的Ω牢笼立刻就会回到他身上，这十多年的分离和痛苦就毫无必要。

毫无必要。

他只想好好的，冷静的，生产，继续工作，不被任何动物本能，不被任何人控制。到死都是只属于自己的人。也许好好把孩子带大，教他或者她做一个独立而强大的人。

直到这周结束，和他不再有任何的牵连。

下定了决心他突然就放松了下来。

然后他中气十足的大声吼了一句“佩普！！！！！”，就听到楼下的人咚咚咚的跑上来，他听到他在拧浴室门的时候又吼了一句，“停下！”。

他咬住嘴唇，想到他接下来将要做得事，浑身越来越热，他低头看了一眼自己圆滚滚的腰身，瑟缩了一下，下体却愈发的敏感。

“若泽，你……”佩普在门外迟疑的问他，声音里透着焦虑。

“在你进来之前，你最好做好心理准备，”他自暴自弃的说，“我的身体，它，不是以前的样子了。”

佩普没有说话，这次轮到若泽紧张到握紧了拳头，他果然还是会嫌弃吧，他不知道自己居然会因为这个难过，但他确实一瞬间鼻子酸了起来。

“若泽。我知道你的身体会变成什么样子。”最终佩普平稳的说。“要说，我十二年前就知道了。”

若泽倒抽一口气，刚想要问他，只听佩普接着说。

“我在浴室里看到你丢的验孕纸，我甚至去跟你的葡萄牙医生确认。在我以为你是想给我个惊喜，才一直拖着不告诉我。”他的声音依旧很平静。“我只是没想到你……”

若泽垂下头，捂住脸，记忆潮水一般的涌回来。他惊恐的得知自己居然怀孕了，笃定若是生了孩子嫁了人，自己的人生，梦想，就全完了。毕竟那个年代连出来工作的Ω都很少见。他绝对绝对不可能因为这个，就放弃自己的人生，他还有那么多的计划想要在绿茵场上实现啊。

他呼吸有些过速，既然佩普已经知道了，那他还想要什么解释呢？他气息不稳的说，“那你为什么还要我来？”

佩普声音终于有些波澜但他依然不敢贸然开门进来，他急急地问着，若泽，让我进来好吗。

“不！”若泽有些歇斯底里了，他一直以为他这个秘密藏得很好，秘密打掉孩子，说走就走离开佩普。他没有想到的是，在他以为只是一次略显薄情的不辞而别，却出现在佩普已经知道了他有了孩子却并没有想过要告诉他，甚至还私自打掉的基础上。

他一直觉得佩普对他有些好笑的执念---他拒不承认那是爱意，他只觉得求而不得的执念，因为他是被留下的一个。可现在他明白他大概是狠狠的捅了佩普一刀还把那刀留在他心脏上让他的血肉裹着利刃生长。

他还是会心疼佩普，痛到他抱住肚子缩成一团。他没意识自己在抽泣，但下一秒就被跪在浴缸前地毯上的佩普紧紧的抱在怀里了。

他突然有种可笑的自己到家了，完整了的错觉。他回身抱住那个似乎在自己颈弯流泪的α，他也是个如此优秀的人，为何竟然能对自己隐忍到这种地步。他一口咬上佩普的脖子，发狠的留下几个深重的齿痕，佩普也没有推开他，就让他在那里放肆。

“你现在被我标记了。”若泽闷闷不乐的说。

佩普闷哼了一声，好像是笑了。

“好。”他说。

他们终于分开一点距离，佩普的T恤已经潮湿到贴在身上，他的身体也因为自己世界上最在乎的男人的拥抱而激动的厉害。但他还是对自己现在的体型有点害羞，往水里缩了缩。

“若泽，这是我的孩子是不是？”

他低着头在水里说，谁说的？然后吐了几个泡泡。

佩普微笑着望着他犯傻，然后试探着伸手进水里抚摸上了他的肚子，而肚子里的小东西仿佛知道是爸爸，竟然欢脱的动了起来。

佩普有点激动又惊喜的找到了若泽的眼睛。他们傻乎乎的就这么盯着对方半晌，那小混蛋总算消停了。

佩普的手慢慢的滑到他的胃，按摩了一会儿，但他不可抑制的身体绷紧，紧张的挺直了身体。那只手着迷的抚摸上他丰盈的胸口，手掌心按在他精神的乳头，他闭上眼睛仰起头靠在浴缸边沿，佩普把另一只手臂插进他的脖子下面，让他舒服一点。

那只以静止姿态压迫着他的乳头的手，最终滑向他的心脏。然后他的嘴唇就被捉住了，佩普的呼吸喷洒在他上唇，他柔软的嘴唇轻轻含住若泽的下唇，用牙齿温柔的撕摩。佩普久违了的，带着雪松香气的味道充满了他的鼻腔，佩普专注的吻着他，吮吸着他的舌尖，舔遍了他的牙齿。他被亲的有些晕眩，像水深处滑去，被佩普捞了出来，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，佩普通常水汽潋滟的眼睛笑的弯弯的，在他脸颊亲了一下说，“你真好看，你怎样都好看。”

若泽仰起头大笑出来。

佩普又啄了一下他的嘴角，认真的看着他说，若泽。

“嗯？”

“即使不是我的孩子我也……”

“是你的。”若泽下定决心的说。

佩普倒是有些惊讶的挑起了他的下巴，拇指擦过他被亲的有些肿的下唇。打量了他一会儿说，“我以为你和他……你们也……”他已经尽量不要显得怨怼，但低沉的语调依然听上去很不开心。

“我们确实，某种程度上，唔，睡过很多次了。”若泽谨慎的思索着接下来的措辞，他告诉自己没什么好心虚的，他也没跟谁说过要专一。“也有几个别人，我们也……” 

佩普眉头皱的更紧了。最终他问，“那么你是去找医生检测过了？” 

若泽摇摇头。“……我们……我和其他人，不会不带套的……”

然后他闭上嘴，又把自己沉到水里了。

只有跟你的时候。

佩普总算理解了之后仿佛有点开心，他又把若泽搂在怀里亲了一会儿，眼睁睁的看着若泽的下体在水里慢慢起了反应。

他起身望着水里扬起脸颊的情人，然后脱去了身上所有的衣服，推了推若泽的背，从他身后走进并不小的浴缸里。若泽后腰处能明显的感觉到顶住自己的那个硬硬的东西，他开心的伸展了四肢向后靠去，找到一个舒服的姿势躺在佩普胸口。

佩普那双骨节分明又颀长有力的手在他身上四处滑动，最终在他的手掌短暂擦过自己胸口的时候，他挺起了胸，不想让他离开，佩普吻着他的脖颈和肩膀，接收到了他的需要，就开始揉弄那对比以前大了一倍的软肉。另一只手滑到了他的腿间，却并不碰他的性器，只是在大腿根处揉捏，偶尔手背擦过他的阴茎，之间蹭过他湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。

他只有在这种时候才觉得自己真的是Ω，不需要润滑入口处就能一片泥泞，特别是当碰他的人是佩普的时候，他痴迷那双手覆盖在他身上任何部位的视觉和感觉。后穴的空虚让他不满足的哼了几声，佩普回应的含住他的耳垂只加重了那种空虚。他扭着身体，知道佩普硬到这样，也禁不住自己撩，便伸了一只手到身后。

他握住佩普巨大硬挺的性器的时候，肩膀就被咬了一下，佩普也一样忍得很辛苦。他扬起头，将嘴唇凑到佩普耳边，嘶哑的说，“操我，现在。”

佩普不在需要进一步的指令，在水里托起他的臀，让他随重力下落，他被等了太久的入侵爽到头皮发麻，那根东西仿佛填满了他的灵魂，他从腹腔呼出一声呻吟，感觉自己差点仅仅因为被进入这一下就射出来，那可太丢人了，他双手握住浴缸边缘，冷静了一下头脑但佩普已经不可抑制的向上顶了起来，佩普一手托住他的小腹，一手揉搓着他乳尖，挺腰深重的操着他，他再也忍不住高潮，在粉色的阴茎翘在腹部没有任何人碰触的情况下，叫着佩普的名字射进了温热的水里。

他听到佩普在耳边说着爱他，他想要回他一句可能你不信但我也爱你的，但太多字了他实在懒得说，就昏了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

若泽再次意识清醒的时候，可能也没过去几分钟，水尚温，佩普尚未释放的欲望甚至还在他体内。

他有些难耐的扭了一下，身后承托着自己的人形靠垫在自己颈弯溢出一声呻吟。佩普感觉到他已经醒了，但依然维持着同一个姿势，手臂在他腹部无意识的婆娑，双腿也紧紧的夹住他的身体防止他滑进水里。

佩普温热的鼻息均匀的洒在脸侧，偶尔嘴唇会扫过若泽的发梢和敏感的Ω腺体。

若泽又闭上眼睛，往后仰了仰，如果不是屁股里那跟东西太磨人，这姿势真是舒服得飘起来。

“恩……”他还是没忍住泄露出一声满足的叹息。

“……若泽，”佩普轻轻的唤着他名字，搂着他左右摇晃了一下。晃这一下不要紧，牵动若泽联结着两人的内里骤然缩紧。佩普在他身后紧绷起来，低哑的嗷了一声。两人都一阵晕眩颤抖，水波荡漾开去，发出窸窣的声响。

“你别……乱动……”佩普费劲的说，他克制自己不要暴力的操上去已经精疲力竭了。

“为什么，你明明也想要啊？” 若泽费解的转头问他，再说不是你在动嘛？！

佩普气结，“可你刚刚，昏过去了啊……” 他眉头皱成一团，简直有点委屈了。

若泽看到他的湿漉漉的眼睛，一点脾气都没有，还有一点好笑。就说，“你先出来。”

佩普若是不舍，也什么都没说，只是听话的从水里托起若泽的大腿，让他抽离。

孕期的身体，本来就随时随地都能掀起热潮，他再醒来感觉到佩普还埋在体内的时候，已经又硬了，他的甬道根本不想佩普离开，留恋的吮吸着那根抽离的阴茎。在这漫长的几秒，两人都不由自主咬紧下唇，却根本抑制不住呻吟。

水波哗哗啦啦响个不停，他被佩普摆弄着转了个身，大腿张开夹在佩普腰上。终于两人气喘吁吁的额头相抵，呼吸纠缠不清，他环住佩普的脖子，借力把自己向前移动。

佩普的手固定住了他的臀部，不敢让他太近怕压着肚子。若泽不满的扭动起来，佩普只好依他，两人的胸膛，小腹，总算都磨蹭到了彼此。若泽夹紧了佩普的腰，把自己撑起来，然后一只手扶好佩普热到发烫的阴茎，对准自己一直水淋淋的后穴，重重的坐了下去。

他感觉眼前一道白光差点又昏过去，虽然说自己之前被很好的操开，也湿哒哒的不需要润滑，但被那根又粗又长的东西，硬邦邦的直插进自己体内，还是会有被劈开一样的感官过载。

然后他听到佩普用加泰语骂了句脏话。

“若泽……操……太紧了……”佩普已经不能发出正常的声音，握住他的胯一下一下向上顶。

若泽随着他的上顶颠簸，想要好好的配合，但腰软的没有一点力气，他只能紧紧的抱住佩普的脖子，在他耳边说着，还要，用力，再深一点一类的胡言乱语。

佩普一只手体贴的探到两人中间，握住他开始流出前液的阴茎用力撸动，双重的刺激让他浑身抖个不停，呻吟的声调拔高到不像自己。自从孕期荷尔蒙开始紊乱，而克洛普又太忙没有时间约会，他的身体许久没有被好好满足过，所以他根本不顾什么羞耻心，只想被佩普搞到一次又一次的高潮，直到两人什么也射不出来为止----反正只要Ω需要，他的α总是能硬起来的。

佩普不知为何似乎还是有所克制，若泽体内的痒不足以被镇压，他不耐烦的决定自己动手。颤抖着把自己撑起来，他跪坐在佩普大腿上开始自己动。

佩普赶忙扶住他的腰，保护着他，但他的忍耐也是有限的。若泽一门心思集中在怎么能让他进的更深，动作更重，而佩普这边已经为了保护幼崽而努力克制到青筋暴露了。

“你……到底……为什么不肯……哈……好好操我啊？” 这回轮到若泽委屈巴巴了，他混沌的脑子里感觉自己千古奇冤，都已经这么主动了，那边的动作居然还这么不温不火?

佩普也委屈，他抱紧了若泽的屁股哗啦一声从水里站起来，吓得身上的人像个考拉一样抱紧了他。

“恩……” 若泽感到佩普的阴茎从体内滑了出去，想伸手塞回去，但是又怕自己单手挂不住佩普的脖子。他夹紧了双腿，让自己的阴茎在佩普结实的小腹磨蹭。

佩普几步跨出了浴室，随手在门口拿了浴巾把若泽潦草的裹住。下一秒他就把若泽按在了床上扶住自己的分身重重的操进去。

若泽嘶哑的低吼了一声佩普，双腿被佩普用力的分开压在身前，那个巨大的东西总算是有了一个重且迅速的频率，他感觉直接被撞击在心脏上，被进入了前所未有的深处。那个人不再克制，狂乱凶狠的冲撞着他的屁股，安静的房间里只有两人粗重的喘息和肉体接触的啪啪声。他整个胸腔都饱涨到疼痛，他挺起的胸脯，那里也需要被抚慰。佩普很好的感知到了他的需求，在他左边胸口用力吮吸着，另一只手揉着他右侧的乳头，浑身都被照顾的很好，若泽已经要被灭顶的欲望淹死了。他没有发觉自己露出左边脖子，对身上的人展示着自己现在红肿而敏感至极的腺体。

“咬我……”若泽失神的喃喃自语，声音哑到只有气声。“求你，佩普，求你，咬我……”

他不知道自己那一刻让佩普经历了怎么样地狱一般的诱惑和挣扎，佩普也一样被欲望折磨到几近失神，几乎就快要咬上去的时候，居然发狠的低头咬上了他另一侧的静脉。

“啊啊啊啊……” 他被刺激的抓紧了佩普宽厚的背脊，他的指甲一定划破了那里的皮肤，在佩普愈发失速凶猛的抽插中，他的前列腺被一次次更深更重的撞击，最终他射在佩普的下腹， 而体内也再次感受到了热潮的冲刷。

若泽迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，佩普粗重的喘息在耳侧，而他的身体重量安稳的覆盖在自己身上。 他的大腿无力的滑落在佩普身侧。

当高潮的余韵退去，他的意识稍微清明，他感到自己颈弯湿乎乎的似乎并不只是汗水，而身上的身体也在轻微的颤抖。

他突然想起自己刚才说了什么。

而佩普没有那么做。

他没有趁着他被欲望掣肘，而拿走他一直一直，最想要的东西。

他知道佩普在他颈弯哭泣，他轻轻的抚摸着佩普的背，侧过身让佩普完美的落在他的怀里。他望着佩普闭着眼安静流泪的脸，心里居然前所未有的平静。

“也许你不相信，但我也爱你的。”

他对佩普说。

佩普紧闭着眼睛，更多的眼泪涌出来。

他碰住佩普漂亮的脸颊，心里有些难过，我好像把他弄碎了，他想。


	8. Chapter 8

他在雨和海浪的声音中醒来。他偏过头看了看怀里热乎乎的重量，佩普还好好睡在他臂弯，眉头紧锁。他不禁心疼，他怎么睡着了也紧绷着。

若泽想起昨晚的事情，脸颊微微发烫。倒不是那些激烈的性爱让他突然有了羞耻心，而是后来佩普听到他肚子在叫，揉了揉眼睛，去楼下搬了一堆吃的上来之后的事情。

佩普的主卧并不大，靠窗的地方有个矮几，相对两把舒适柔软的单人沙发，旁边立着座书架。若泽在他下去拿吃的时候，拿浴巾胡乱擦拭了身体，打开了床旁边的立柜，想找件佩普的衣服来穿。衣柜放的还不满，大概也就挂着的十多件T恤，白衬衫，或是夏威夷风格印花衬衫，叠放整齐休闲短裤或运动裤。他随意找出了一件黑色T恤套上，本来以为会有点紧，因为佩普比他瘦些，而他在孕期又圆润了不少，结果竟然刚刚好。拉开柜子里的储物格，是一系列的还未拆封的四角短裤。他觉得有些奇怪，以他们十多年前的同居经验和后续时有时无的见面，不知为何就滚在一起的经验来说，佩普从来只穿三角裤。

他咬住脸颊内侧，撕开了一条的包装，眼看着自己动作迟缓的套上，然后就有点体力不支的又摊在床上了。

佩普进来看到他一半在床上，一半在地上不禁莞尔，像个称职的女仆一样把托盘放在窗前矮几上，然后过来搬运他。

他乖乖的任佩普把他摆放在左侧的沙发上，两人没有再交谈，安安静静的吃完了一碗意式蔬菜汤和天使面。

一个完全，彻底，普通到毫无亮点的夜晚。

除了，佩普并没有在坐在右侧的沙发，而是把他圈在怀里，像所有情侣会做的一样，在他吃饭的时候，时不时偷一个虾或是一个吻。

佩普大多数时间什么也没做，就是抱着他，下巴放在他肩膀，在他耳边平稳的呼吸。他还是尽职尽责的喂饱了肚子里那个，然后放下刀叉向后靠，佩普调整好姿势，手掌在他肚皮上轻轻的画圈。

房间里的落地灯在床的另一侧，光暖黄，耳侧是佩普的呼吸和海浪。

他想着，找不到工作好像也没什么，梦想什么的，不是早就实现了吗。然后闭上眼睛，知道佩普会接管剩下的所有。

若泽看着佩普的睡脸，侧过身指尖轻轻抚摸他紧促的眉间。

如果过去能够说忘就忘就好了。他怜悯的回想着昨晚的自己。

他一点也不觉得那平凡到普通的亲密会是未来的美好预兆。他一直都是个现实的人，佩普才是那个骨子里浪漫至死的一方。果然怀孕让人丧失斗志，而接近腹中胎儿的父亲，他从来未曾放下的α，更让他屈服的一塌糊涂。

正如他初到巴塞罗那时，他以为，是自己想要为球队出力，主动接近风华正茂的巴萨队长，是他想要了解佩普，方便达到自己的目的，却陷落在那个人热切无辜的网里。他后来明白佩普从未做错过什么，他敏感，控制欲极强的性格，不是自己可以控制的。

但他们不合适。在佩普身边，他只会一边甘愿被修缮，一边与自己的好胜心内斗到头破血流。他好怕被控制到不像自己。他更怕当他最终不再反抗，对佩普来说，他就和别的甜美柔和的Ω再无差别。

最终当佩普已经开始像个真正的α划分领地，甚至介意他与教练和其他队友的正常接触时，当他开始觉得这种占有欲是理所当然的时候，在他突然发现自己怀孕了而开始幻想辞职回家带孩子的时候，若泽也是能跳出自己甜腻粉红的恋爱脑而壮士断腕的。

他从来也不是普通的Ω。

他的决定早在来之前就做好了。

他从佩普颈弯抽出手臂，将他的头轻轻的放在枕头上。他知道自己的手机这会儿多半是没电了，就下楼厨房旁边的吧台找到了佩普的手机。

密码倒是猜了一会儿，最终试出了是佩普到曼彻斯特的日子----一个新的开始。

他调出通话记录，最后一通是与梅西的，昨天下午，再早一些，是莫埃斯，阿尔塔特，佩普的助理，以及，克洛普。

他算了下区时，英国大概是晚上九点钟左右，然后拨通了他的号码。

没响几声克洛普阳光到有点傻乎乎的声音就透过电波传了过来。

“佩普！” 他说。

“是我。”若泽的声音还有点哑，但他觉得约尔根也听得出来。

那边沉默了好一会儿。若泽当然知道约尔根并不是真的傻乎乎的，他只是太过胸怀坦荡而从来不拘小节。他等着他想明白。

“若泽。”约尔根的声音冷静下来，听不出喜怒。

“我很抱歉。” 若泽说。“我知道我说过我回去会好好补偿你，我现在做不到了。”

“嗯。”约尔根静静的听着。

若泽嘴里泛苦，他握住拳头，指甲在掌心留下月牙。

“我也知道我们从没说过要认真约会，但你可能期待着我们会认真起来，对此我很抱歉。”

“你们终于要在一起了吗？” 约尔根轻轻的问。

“所以你也早就知道……” 若泽苦笑着说，好像全世界都知道他们两个的事。  
“你在英国的那些年，跟他一起呆在德国的是我呀。” 约尔根温柔的解释到。

“别告诉我你们两个也睡过。”若泽笑起来。

“天哪你饶了我吧，你觉得两个α可以怎么睡，再说如果我动了佩普，你是不是会杀了我？” 

“是。”若泽毫不迟疑的回答。“我们在一起挺久了，你从来没提过你知道我和他的事。” 

“你也没有。” 约尔根平稳的回他。“我大概猜到了你被梅西拐走是佩普在操控，他打电话给我若无其事的祝福，你不辞而别不接电话。我把一加一算出了二本来有点生气，但我猜爱情里一切鬼把戏都是符合规则的？”

若泽低着头笑了笑。

“我不值得你。”

“这可不是一个分手的好理由。”约尔根在电话里笑着说。

“如果是你，事情会变得多么简单。” 

“啊。这真让人无法反驳。我确实会让一切变得简单，才三次进欧冠决赛就得到了冠军呢~”

若泽大笑出来，窗外大雨也不能电话里的阳光熄灭分毫。

“我不会和他在一起，如果你想知道的话。”他坦诚到。“我们两个早晚都是个灾难。但我确实……”他突然被十多年的回忆压迫的说不出话。

“爱他。” 

“恩。” 

约尔根难得的叹了口气。“他知道这事儿吗？”

“什么？”

“你爱他却不想跟他在一起。”

“你说的口气好像我是个超大号的薄情混蛋。”

“嗯哼。”约尔根从善如流。“毕竟你去的时候说的是要做个了断。可怜的佩普还怀抱着总算能够跟你天长地久的心思吧。”

“他才不可怜呢你到底认不认识他。”

约尔根笑起来。“你知道什么很有趣吗？”

“恩？”

“你们，在彼此面前，和在别人面前，根本是两个人。佩普确实不可怜。他从不跟别人废话，不喜欢就建一座城墙永久的隔开彼此。但对你这墙似乎这辈子也建不好。你私下里其实挺和善大度的，但对他就好像一个青春期没过的叛逆小孩子，像在球场上一样阴谋论又锱铢必较。”

“……”若泽张开嘴又闭上。

“你倒是什么时候这么了解我们俩。” 他闷闷不乐的说。

“我也了解波波萨利科瓦奇和埃梅里，你想听吗？”约尔根笑起来。“若泽？”

他喊他名字。若泽应了一声。

“你为什么还是不信任他？”

“我没有……”

“他一直在改变你看不到吗？” 约尔根耐心的说。

若泽走到床边站定，看着阴沉的海和被雨水拍打的沙滩。“也许。”

约尔根安静的等他思考。

最终若泽叹了口气。“做朋友我也不值得你。”

“但你知道你也甩不掉我了吧。”约尔根笑着说。“说起来你们在哪？”

“佩普的岛上。”

“wow，我收回他在改变的话，他为了怕你跑掉居然买了个岛？？？”

“哈哈哈哈，你知道他是个控制狂吧。”

“嗯哼，略有耳闻。”约尔根故意轻描淡写的说。

“可这里真的很漂亮，哪怕现在瓢泼大雨。” 若泽看着窗外不远处在风雨中飘摇的黄色遮阳伞，笑着说。

“恩恩。若泽？”

“怎么？”

“好好跟我说再见，我很困了。”约尔根要求到。

“晚安，约尔根。” 

“晚安，若泽。”

他不知道他和佩普会走到什么样的结局。可他知道他永远也不可能跟别人若无其事的重新开始。佩普睡梦中紧蹙的眉头有多大比例是因为他，他心里多少有数。

他大概解决不了，但他也不能放着不管。

他听到动静，回头看到佩普面无表情的靠在楼梯扶手。

若泽想起他多年前比赛进球之后笑着向他跑来的样子，有些恍惚。

那个不识愁滋味坦荡表达着爱意的少年去哪了呢？

佩普看到他放下电话，刻意维持的冷漠有些松动，那几乎像个刻痕一样的眉头又紧缩在一起。 若泽看着他抓着楼梯扶手的指节泛白，心里疼的翻江倒海。

你看，你把他弄坏到连爱你都不敢轻易表达了，他可是个热情奔放的西班牙人。

若泽扯出一个笑，站在风雨拍打的窗棂，朝佩普伸出手。

佩普有些迟疑，于是若泽就自己走过来了。他站在一层台阶下面仰着头把自己埋在佩普胸口，听到他心跳快的要跳出胸腔。

突然佩普把他紧紧的搂住，在他耳边低声叫了他名字。

“我不走。”他说。

佩普在他颈弯摇了摇头。

“可你总是会走的。”

若泽安抚着他的后背，偏过头亲了一下他的脸颊。

“你作为主教练假期很多吗？”

佩普眉头舒展了些。

“本来也没什么天长地久。”若泽望着他说。  
但你是最接近的人了。他没有说出来。

佩普把头埋得更紧些，在他耳侧发间深深的呼吸。

“本来莫埃斯要带我们去看鲸鲨，但是下雨了……” 佩普小声的说。

“啊，那么在房间里看球赛也挺好的。”

若泽笑着说。佩普总算把他放开。

“早饭吃什么好呢？” 若泽向厨房走去，洗洗手准备要做早餐的样子。

佩普心下了然的斜睨他，“那就煎个蛋吧？”

“真巧，我只会煎蛋呢~”

佩普终于摇着头看着他笑起来。

恍惚间多年前那个带着笑朝他奔跑过来的少年似乎回来了。


End file.
